Blood Love
by Tendou Sho
Summary: I admit that its a song fic, yeah, people another annoying song fic. but read it! no spoilers but it's sad.


Gather: This story is based upon a song I read, untitled, by Anya Reit, also known as Black Obsidian. This is a death fic, and it's also rather... graphic. Both the song and the story.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, they belong to Takehito Koyasu, Kyoko Tsuchiya, and Project Weiss. I love them to bit's but I don't think they'll be my Christmas present, even if it is only almost October. I don't own the song used in this, they belong to Anya, and it was just the inspiration I needed to write again.  
  
Blood Love  
  
~Close your eyes, blood, blood, shush my darling, sleep my babe.  
  
Death, death, dry, dry, shake, shake, down you go.~  
  
Running. It was all on instinct now, but he knew that he would be caught. It was inevitable. He could hear 'him' plowing through his mind, and following him through the streets of Hamburg. His eyes felt heavy, but he had to run. The wind and rain was slowing him down, mixing with the blood flowing out of his arms, legs... who knew where, he just couldn't concentrate; except for one thing, to run.  
  
~Feel the cold, swish swish, whisper of wind in the ear.  
  
Crack, crack, drop your feel, drip, drip, loose your know.~  
  
He tripped, but had to get up. He had to get back to the others, if he didn't they'd all be dead. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him, arm out, wild hair soaked, yet blowing in the wind.  
  
~Lay me down, and close your eyes  
  
Blood, blood, in disguise.  
  
Shush my darling, feel no pain.  
  
Sleep my babe yet not in vain.~  
  
Looking down upon his enemy, jaded jade eyes clashed with an amethyst mixture; then, after a moment, those amethyst eyes closed, and the body fell the rest of the way to the ground, hair the color of blood mixing with the fluid itself. Jade eyes looked sad for a moment before scooping up the body.  
  
~Cackle, cackle. Dead leaves underfoot.  
  
Cry not my babe, cry not and sleep.  
  
Shush, shush, I love you forever.  
  
I love you forever deep.~  
  
Walking down through the forest, the leaves slick and sticky, twigs getting in long feiry hair, but the walker paid no heed. Just continued to carry the body. Upon entering a slight clearing, a small fort could be seen, obviously done by a teenager. Entering, he set the body down, and set about drying his guest, placing kisses upon every scar, injury, and other places too, stirring the other awake.  
  
~Death, death, swung by the noose.  
  
Dry, dry, no water to be loosed.  
  
Shake, shake, shiver to the touch.~  
  
"Go. Run if you can." It was whispered, and the jade eyes would not meet owlish amethyst as the first looked away. "go"  
  
~Down you go so keep your clutch.~  
  
Not bothering to wait for the other, the shorter of the two took off, all instinct, but, in the far depth of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder why. But now wasn't the time, he had to get out of there.  
  
~Cackle, cackle. Dead leaves underfoot.  
  
Cry not my babe, cry not and sleep.  
  
Shush, shush, I love you forever.  
  
I love you forever deep.~  
  
A buzz entered his mind, his leader yelling at him for not destroying the enemy. But how could he? Kill the younger man who taught him to love again, even if not believing it himself that he had a heart. Of course, he kept it to himself. And, upon orders, got up and followed the kitten. Lets just hope that the clever kitten can outwit the devious lap dog.  
  
~ Feel the cold and shiver now.  
  
Swish, swish, death is thou.~  
  
Looking blindly, he tried to find a way out of the forest, but the rain was clouding his view, and his injuries not healed, even if wrapped. The wind was pushing against him, and a gust caused him to stumble back, cutting himself on a stray tree branch. He had to continue.  
  
~Whisper of wind in the ear  
  
Cry of despair though no one here.~  
  
He couldn't help it. He cried. He cried for everything. For not being able to save his sister. For not trusting in his team mates enough. For letting so many people down. For never falling in love. But most, it was for tasting the sin of survival, only to have it thrown back in his face so many times, and then to be completed by the one who taught him. He cried.  
  
~Cackle, cackle. Dead leaves underfoot.  
  
Cry not my babe, cry not and sleep.  
  
Shush, shush, I love you forever.  
  
I love you forever deep.~  
  
Walking up to the younger man, he knelt beside, and, finally, Jade eyes met Amethyst. Jade eyes full of love, but also full of hurt. Hurt at what he had to do. Meeting Amethyst eyes full of tears of sin, then changing to a form of hate, yet, it was not the same hate that so many felt for him.  
  
~Crack, crack, goes your skull,  
  
Drop your feel and lose but null.  
  
Drip, drip, downpour of hate.  
  
Loose your know and have not this fate.~  
  
With a swift blow, the telepath once again had the swordsman in his arms, only, this time, dead. Only then, did those eyes cry, Jade kept on staring into now blank Amethyst. Tears falling, and hugging the others body, he broke down in sobs.  
  
~Cackle, cackle. Dead leaves underfoot.  
  
Cry not my babe, cry not and sleep.  
  
Shush, shush, I love you forever.  
  
I love you forever deep.~  
  
Later, he got up, not wiping his tears, and picked up the others dead corpse. He walked though the forest, until he came to a clearing. There was a two story cozy house, and a rather long driveway, leading down into the city. Walking past the drive way, past the house, past the beautiful but wilting garden and into the other side of the meadow. Coming to a tree, and walking around it, there was a hole in the great, ancient oak tree. Placing the body inside, tears came again. Taking out a can of gas, he squirted it all around the tree, all the while holding a gold earring. Then, taking the rest, he guzzled it and lit a match and ate it. As his body exploded, one could hear a cry.  
  
~I'll love your corpse forever deep.~  
  
Deep below, yet above, Jade met Amethyst.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Done!! This was very spur of the moment. I read the song, and it came to mind. So sad. Oh yeah, I refrained from using much text in here, because I thought it wouldn't fit. Hmm... Pocky to any one whom can guess who the characters are. *_* like it isn't obvious. Oh yeah! If you didn't catch it, they're in Hamburg, Germany. On the out skirts, between the city and clearing is a forest. I have been to Germany, I have an exchange student from Germany who lived with me. I'd know. Now, if that didn't give it away, you're hopeless. 


End file.
